


Love & Fury Hell Hath None

by MightySSStrawberry



Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bath Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Canon Related, Comedy, Comfort, Cutie Pie Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Brat, Dante Being Dante (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry 4 Dante, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feel-good, Feels, First Dates, Fluff, Frustration, Funcle Dante (Devil May Cry), Funny, Good, Good Boy Nero (Devil May Cry), Good Husband Vergil (Devil May Cry), Good Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Good Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Good Writing, Home, Humor, Husband Vergil (Devil May Cry), Immaturity, Innuendo, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, Marital Spat, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Language, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nero (Devil May Cry) is Vergil Jr., Nero (Devil May Cry) is a Good Son, Nero Swears (Devil May Cry), Nerokiri (Devil May Cry), Nervous Nero (Devil May Cry), Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Protective Nero (Devil May Cry), Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Protectiveness, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Stubborn Nero (Devil May Cry), Stubborn Vergil (Devil May Cry), Teasing, Teen Nero (Devil May Cry), True Love, Trust, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry) Cares, Vergil (Devil May Cry) Trying to Be A Good Dad, Vergil (Devil May Cry) is a Brat, Vergil's (Devil May Cry) Domestic Life, Vergil's (Devil May Cry) Married Life, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySSStrawberry/pseuds/MightySSStrawberry
Summary: Ah, Vergil's married life 😆 In this episode, he has worried the Mrs. too much and his teen boy Nero is getting more and more frustrated because Dad won't let him hunt demons yet.  Dante's timing is glorious as usual, and it's only going to make things worse for himself and his brother this time 😮Recommended for readers 18+ for mature sexual contentEXCERPT:Vergil fumed.  Triggering his devil was a huge breach of household rules.“You can’t do anything to me ‘cause Mira will kick your pouty ass,” Dante chuckled.Vergil’s patience was as thick as a single bonito flake.  “Your flagrant disrespect ends now!”Dante spread his hands, irritated.  “I can’t just drop by and give my nephew a birthday present?”“No, not when you just—!”The mirage blades shattered into nothingness.  Vergil’s wrath vanished with them as his face plummeted into pale terror.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Love & Fury Hell Hath None

**Author's Note:**

> This story features a mini game: an Easter egg hunt! 😄 There are at least 16 direct references to the Devil May Cry games and one bonus reference! A few are total giveaways 😂 See if you can find them all! Let me know in the comments what you find! Happy hunting! 😁

Breezy dawn rose over Fortuna.The humidity clung like a gluttonous tongue.A light summer rain fell from a dirty taupe sky.Vergil had been compelled to call upon his power far more than he had anticipated for this mission.The Judeccas’ time-bending whips had left searing gashes across his body that struggled to seal.Demons had taken up residence on this faraway island, and showed no sign of diminishing.

_It’s my own damn fault._

Temen-ni-gru.The regret haunted him still.

Miranda was a fragrant balm soothing the scars left on his soul by his mistakes, his solace when the nightmares attempted to subjugate him in the blackest hours of the night.

Vergil strolled along the hushed streets to the unassuming little apartment high above Port Caerula.Despite the revitalizing power of his demon, his sight blurred and his movements were sluggish.

Such a mission had notably drained him, which was unsettling.

_They were mere scum…_

Wearing his typical sleeping ensemble of boxers and a tank top, Nero shambled into the kitchen, scratching at his unkempt white hair.“Morning, Mom.”

Smiling, Miranda paused in cutting an apple and greeted her teenaged boy.“Good morning, my little sweet.”

Only sixteen, and he was getting so tall like his father.Handsome, too.The power radiating from his right arm was steadily growing as the years passed.Puberty had been interesting.

Nero hugged her, carefully curling his thick devil claws around her shoulder. 

She kissed his cheek.“You’re up early.”

He shrugged.“Dad back?”

Miranda’s cheerful expression crumbled.“No, not yet.”It was unusual for a mission to last longer than a day.“I wish he had called your uncle.It’s been three days.”

Nero gave her a lopsided smirk and a dashing dimple that always reminded her of Vergil.“He always comes back, Mom.Don’t worry.”

A fragile version of her smile returned.“I know, but—”Nero dipped a human finger into the bowl of pancake batter.She gave him a light smack.“Wash your hands first.”

Nero rolled his eyes and did as told.“I still think he should’ve let me go with him.”Resentment laced his words.

Miranda stirred eggs.“And have me worry about both of my sweet boys?”

“Dad gave me this power.”He raised his devil hand before him and flexed his claws.“I wanna know what it can do.I wanna know what I’m capable of!”

It was the one thing he and Vergil fought about the most.Miranda took Nero’s devil hand in both of hers and gazed at her eager boy.“You will, Nero.In time.”

He scoffed, glancing away.“I can fight.”

She touched his cheek.“You fight well.”

He met her eyes.“I wanna protect my family.”

She smiled, motherly pride filling her heart.“I know.”

“I’m Captain Credo’s best student!”Nero argued, frustrated.“Dad’s seen me train!”

“I know—”

“Does _Dad_ know?”He pulled his devil hand away from her and leaned on the counter, hanging his head.His voice was quieter this time.“Why won’t he let me fight?Does he really think I’m not ready?”

Miranda remembered the last private talk she’d had with Vergil about Nero’s desire to hunt devils alongside him.Deep in the silent hours after midnight, he felt safest to bare his heart to her. 

She sighed, empathizing with her husband.“I don’t think _he’s_ ready.”

Nero looked at her, his white brows bent in confusion.“What?”

“You aren’t the only one who wants to protect his family.I think deep in his heart, your father is still striving to atone by making sure you and I are always safe.I’ve forgiven him, but sometimes I think he tries to earn my forgiveness.”

Nero’s expression softened.“I thought he was over that.”

She shook her head.“You know how guarded he is.”

Nero’s blue-grey eyes held hope and love and ferocity.“I know he loves you, Mom.No matter what.”

She smiled, hoping he understood.“He loves you too.So be patient with him, my little sweet.”

Nero gave a gruff sigh.“I’ll try, I guess.”He stuck a piece of the apple in his mouth.

Miranda decided to shift the conversation before her boy got lost in his brooding.“You have a big day today.”She rubbed his back.“Best get ready.”

Nero shrugged, keeping his cool.“I got plenty of time.”Nevertheless, a splash of blush appeared in his cheeks.“I’m not worried.”

Miranda tried to hide her knowing smile.“Just be home by dusk and remember all your manners.You’ll have a lovely time.”

Nero slumped into a chair at the tiny dining table.“Is it weird that I’m younger than her?”

Miranda poured batter on the old griddle, creating four perfect pancakes.The delicious aroma thickened the air. “You’re not that much younger, little sweet.In the end, age doesn’t matter.”

Nero sighed, frustrated and smitten at the same time.“What if I make a total ass of myself?”

“Oh, Nero.”She smiled at her son, full of understanding and encouragement.“You’ve already built a strong bond ever since you both were children.Lean on that and just enjoy each other’s company.”

He stared down at his devil hand, and then clenched it.“At least she doesn’t seem bothered by _this_.”

Miranda set the first two pancakes and a generous mound of scrambled eggs before him.“Kyrie sees your good heart, Nero.”She squeezed his devil hand.“That is what she has fallen for.”

He smiled up at her, still a little uncertain, but he nodded.

“Being blessed with your father’s handsome looks doesn’t hurt either.”She winked at him.

Nero blushed again.“Mom…”

Miranda swept aside his hair that hung in his eyes.“You should let me cut it again.”

He frowned, indignant.“I like it like this!”

She sighed, giving in, remembering the fragility of a teen boy’s ego.“Oh, alright.”

Together they ate in the quiet, overcast kitchen.The eggs vanished from Nero’s plate in about three seconds.A robust appetite had he, but he poked at his fourth pancake like it insulted him.Usually he devoured no less than seven.

“Nero?What else is bothering you?”

He balanced his fork between two claws.“Nothing.”

She smiled her intuitive maternal smile.“You know, every time your father says that to me, there’s always something bothering him.”

Nero shrugged and put the fork down.

Miranda rose and gathered their dishes.“I won’t push.”She then busied herself with cleanup.

Nero crossed his arms and slouched in his chair, contemplating for a minute.Then, wordlessly, he joined his mother at the sink and washed the batter bowl.

“Do girls expect a kiss on the first date?”

Miranda handed him a wet plate for drying.“I suppose some girls do.”

Mute, Nero dried the plates and the silverware.

Miranda rested a loving hand on Nero’s devil arm.“Kyrie doesn’t expect anything other than spending time with you today.”

Nero sighed, puffing out his cheeks.“I just don’t want to disappoint her somehow.”

“You won’t, my little sweet.”She patted his arm.“I promise.”

Nero nodded, and wiped his mouth with the back of his human forearm.“Okay.”

The front door banged open.

Miranda jumped, gasping.

Nero whirled, shielding his mother, and splayed his feet for a fight, his devil arm raised and aglow.

The air pulsed like a weakening heartbeat.

“Dad!”Nero rushed into the living room.

Miranda followed close behind.“Vergil!”

Vergil stumbled through the door, leaving gooey, bloody bootprints across the floor.His breath was heavy and his usual proud posture awry.Bloody cuts and bruises marked his face and he reeked of devil entrails.He sank halfway to the floor before Nero caught him and laid one of his weary arms across his shoulders.

“Holy shit, Dad,” Nero muttered, not caring about getting demon ichor on himself.“What the hell happened?”

“Sweet V!” Miranda cried, cupping her husband’s face in her hands.

“I’m just exhausted,” Vergil rasped.“Much of my power was demanded of me.”

A small amount of relief assuaged Miranda’s concern.“Nero, help me get him to the bedroom.”

Nero nodded and assisted his injured father to the edge of his parents’ bed.Vergil held out the Yamato for his son to take.Reverently, Nero set the mighty katana in its ornate cradle on the wall beside the bed.

Miranda looked upon her husband with worry and admonition.“You triggered too many times, didn’t you?”

Chest heaving, Vergil tried to recover his breath.“I had little choice.There were dozens of Judeccas.They kept coming.In waves.”He groaned, wincing.“I’ve never known them to gather like that.”

Nero’s jaw dropped.“ _Dozens_ of those nasty shits?”His devil claws made a fist.“I should’ve come with you!”

“No!” Vergil roared, despite his fatigue.“You would’ve been gutted alive.I told you that you’re not ready.Yet.”

“Let me fight, Dad!” Nero barked, slamming his clawed fist against the edge of the doorway.“Let me help you, dammit!”

“You _do_ help me, Nero!” Vergil snarled back.“You protect your mother while I’m gone!Is that not a noble enough mission for your hot head?”

“Vergil!” Miranda berated.“That’s not fair.”

“Forget it,” Nero grumbled, and went to his room.The door slammed.

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at her husband with tired, beseeching eyes.A horrible ache consumed her every time he and Nero clashed.“Your son wants to fight beside you.Let him.”

Vergil grunted, clutching at his side.Staring pensively at the floor, he mulled it over.“Our son’s stubbornness blinds him.” 

Miranda raised a rebuking eyebrow at him.“Sounds like someone else I know.”

He closed his eyes and let out a long, exhausted sigh, conceding to the truth.Convicted, his face softened.“He doesn’t know how perilous it can be.”

“He never will unless you show him.”She touched his knee.“Let him hunt, but guide him.He will listen to you.”

Brow crumpling, he cringed, but not against the physical pain.“Have I met my match?”

“Talk to him.”

He frowned.“Now?”

She clutched his knee, adamant.“Now.”

After a moment of thought, he nodded, and then rose.“Very well.”

Nero stood over his shabby dresser, huffy and shirtless, trying to refocus on his outing with Kyrie.The undeniable desire to help his father fight the hordes of the underworld was like electricity buzzing through his blood, his veins like copper wires.The drive to protect his family and destroy evil burned white-hot and unquenchable inside him.Like an inheritance.Like destiny.

_Be patient with him, my little sweet._

Nero sighed, wrinkling his nose in frustration.

_I don’t wanna be dead weight!_

Vergil knocked quietly on his son’s door and waited.

“Yeah?”Nero called from within, somewhere between annoyance and apathy.

Vergil entered.“Son?”

Nero quit rifling through his clothing drawer and met his father with a frown that was a spitting image of Vergil’s.“What?Don’t wanna argue in front of Mom?”

Vergil folded his arms.“Are you so certain you wish to become a devil hunter?”

Nero’s face released some tension, and then hardened again as savage motivation surged through him.“Hell yeah I am!”

Though small, Vergil’s smile was total, enormous, fatherly pride.After a tense moment of thought, he said to his brave boy, “Alright.I shall consider any forthcoming missions for you.”

Nero’s heart hiked into his throat, stoked.“I want a challenge.I wanna cut loose!”Light glowed in his devil arm, the blue-white light of the power inherited from his father.Raising it between them, he added fiercely, “I got all the power I need right here!”

Vergil narrowed his eyes, assessing, but his heart swelled.“I still insist upon some patience, however.”

Nero bit his tongue, holding fast to his mother’s gentler insistence.“Okay.”He had gained a small victory and did not want to ruin it.

Vergil nodded, and then glanced at the clock.“Today is the day, isn’t it?”

Nero nodded, blush sprinkling his cheekbones.

Vergil smiled.“Don’t keep your lady waiting.”

Nero jerked his chin at the door.“You either.Mom’s been really worried, you know.”

Vergil dropped his gaze to the floor, chagrined.“That is never my intention.”

“We know that, Dad.”Nero slipped on a clean undershirt.“You promised to come back.”He pointed to his bedside table.Upon its rough surface lay his father’s book of William Blake poetry.“And you did.”

Vergil’s smile grew back.Looking at his boy again, he said, “Thank you, Nero.”

The sound of rushing water beckoned Vergil to the bathroom.The door was ajar.Pushing it open, he found his wife primping in the mirror.Tossing her hair.Sliding shimmering color onto her soft lips.

Beautiful.Captivating.Naked.

“Did you mend things with our son?” she asked, massaging plumeria oil into her dark hair.

“For the time being.”Vergil closed the door behind him and let his soiled coat drop to the floor.He took up her hairbrush—a heavy, hand-carved piece of wooden art—and ran the bristles through her luscious waves of hair, his long fingers working gently.

Miranda studied his face in the mirror.Rumination was written there as clearly as black ink on virgin snow.People often saw only a stony mask, but Miranda knew him and his depths. 

“I hate to think of our boy in danger, too.”She turned and took the hairbrush from him.After setting it aside, she pulled off his gloves and kissed one of his palms.“I also hate to think of you in danger.”

Vergil touched Miranda’s chin, whispering to her, “I’m sorry.”

Miranda had expressed an inordinate amount of concern about Vergil’s decision to run this mission solo.Three days ago, she had shouted angrily at him as he left, kinder supplication having failed to persuade him to enlist Dante as backup.It was not the first time he had failed to heed her plea and nearly pay too high a cost.

She placed his warm palm against her cheek.“I just had a feeling that this mission was more than it seemed.”

Holding her loving, troubled eyes, he uttered against her lips, “I’m home now.”

“Oh, sweet V!”Relieved, she kissed him, full and fervent.Suddenly she broke away, startled and a bit put off.“Oh, Vergil, you taste like…”

“Demonic fluids?” he supplied, smirking and sardonic.

She frowned, still worried.“Are you sure you’re all right?”

He nodded.“Of course.”

Wrinkling her nose, she picked a piece of demon viscera out of his hair.“You should clean up.”

“Immediately.”He scratched at his stubble, grimacing.“I feel like an absolute barbarian.”

She stroked his scruffy cheek.A flirty smile danced on her lips.“I think I like a little scruff on you.”

He raised his eyebrows, second-guessing a shave.“Let me remedy the mess that I am.”

“Let me help you.”She slid her hands down his bare arms.Slowly.

Vergil grinned.“Please do.”Desire was rising.His naked fingers caressed the curve of one breast.A breath hitched in her throat.

She broke open his vest, vigorous as if starved.He shrugged it off.His muscular chest was covered in swollen slashes that had finally begun to close.

“Nero’s still here,” he warned, sliding his fingers across her hips.

She winked at him, and then yanked his belt off. “I’ll try not to scream.”She ran her hands down his naked chest.“But that depends entirely on you, sweet V.”

Vergil smiled, giving her the full depth of his dimples, and pulled her against him.His mouth seized hers in a blazing kiss.

“Oh—”She winced, giggling.“Let’s wash your face first, my V.”

He wiped his mouth.“Pardon me.”

Miranda stopped the water in the bubbling scented bath while Vergil washed his face over the sink.As he patted himself dry, Miranda came up behind him, slid her arms around his waist, and unfastened his pants.

“You’re itching to play,” he murmured, smiling at her in the mirror.

Her fingers stroked his bared hips.“I missed you.”

Things were already tightening in anticipation.The desire for his wife, deprived of her beauty and love, numbed his wounds.

Bereft of his filthy threads, Vergil took Miranda in his arms and surrendered.She moaned as he nibbled her throat.Her fingers dug into his backside.Grunting, he pinned her to the wall.A thick cloud of steam pervaded the little closet of a bathroom.

Out in the living room, Nero called, “I’m gone!”The front door shut.

No need to hold back now.

“Get in,” Miranda commanded in a playful tone.

Vergil obeyed.

The tub was barely big enough for two.Once he was relaxed and settled in the hot water, he offered up a hand to Miranda as she stepped sensually into the bath.With a seductive gleam in her eyes, she knelt between his raised knees.Leaning closer, she whispered at his mouth, “Welcome home, my sweet V.”

Smiling, they kissed, a slow waltz of warm lips that moved into an energetic parade of passion.Vergil grasped her breast and buried his fingers in her dark hair.Miranda, with a gasp, climbed onto him,cupped his face, and thrust her tongue into his mouth.He groaned in absolute approval.

“You are utterly powerless against me, my V,” she whispered against his parted lips, her eyes aglitter with mischief.

“I submit,” he replied, his voice husky and hungry.He kissed her again, and then whispered, “Completely.”

She giggled, and reached down beneath her.Her head tilted back as she slid him inside her.He groaned louder this time, and clutched her hips with singular purpose.

She panted, rocking back and forth atop him.“Oh, V!”

“Show me your motivation,” he growled, giving her a sharp upward thrust.

Miranda rocked harder, bearing down, building toward the summit.Vergil strained, gritted his teeth, and found her rhythm.

Bracing her hands against his chest, she shoved at him with a pleading shriek.“Vergil—!”

He gripped her backside, pulling her as he responded in fervor.“Come on—!”

The old rotary phone rang like a chorus of hacking crows.

Vergil and Miranda froze in their glorious coupling.Opening their eyes, they stared at each other.

“I’m off duty,” Vergil growled, sliding his hand beneath the left curve of her lovely rump.“I don’t care if the world is burning.”

“What makes you think I’d let you answer it?”she asked, smirking.

He grinned and squeezed her.

The phone squawked three more times before silencing.

Vergil and Miranda found their passionate cadence again, sending water sloshing over the side of the tub.Vergil was inwardly cursing the cramped space when the phone rang again.

“Blast!” he snarled, his body jerking.

“Vergil, please don’t stop!” Miranda begged in a rushed, desperate cry.

He tried to ignore the vexatious noise, but it kept ringing and ringing…and ringing.

Then something hammered on the front door. 

The noise was now so thoroughly cacophonous that both Vergil and Miranda were irreparably jarred out of what would have been the most divine love they had made in days.

Physically pained to be interrupted so rudely, the lovers shared justifiable frustration.

The interloper thumped on the door again.

Once the force of his carnal energy had ebbed, Vergil discerned the aura at the front door.“Of course he would show up _now_ ,” Vergil groused, hot rage alight, “I’m really going to kill Dante this time.”

Miranda gripped the edge of the tub.Jaw clenched.Body shaking from their magnificent—albeit curtailed—reunion, but now with a keen wrath that glittered in her eyes.

“I’ve never been so tempted to let you,” she hissed blackly.

Vergil stared awestruck at her.Such a temper in his wildflower was something he had never seen before, and it woke a strange new source of desire in him. 

“Just go tell him to leave,” she told him, her voice dark and quietly furious, and moved to let him out of the bath.Water slid like rippling ribbons down her alluring curves.For a moment, Vergil entertained the riveting idea of slender, feminine demon wings sprouting from her back.

He then rose out of the water, majestic and striking.Water slid down hard lines of handsome muscle and prominent hips. 

“Don’t be too long, sweet V,” Miranda crooned, offering him a seductive smile as she pressed one fingertip to her wet bottom lip.“I need more power.”

He chuckled deep in his chest.“You shall have it.”

After toweling off and clothing himself in an old robe, he stormed out of the bathroom.The phone immediately quieted as if cowering in the wake of his ire.

Eight mirage blades popped to life in bright blasts of smoky cerulean light, flanking him as he wrenched open the door.

Dante’s mouth hung open, ready to babble, but his brother’s icy glower froze his tongue.

Dark cobalt flames rippled across Vergil’s shoulders and all eight mirage blades pointed directly at Dante’s face as if he were a dart board.

Dante noted his brother’s soaking wet hair and whiskered jaw.“Tryin’ the ‘ruggedly handsome’ look, bro?I’m better at it, you know.Or is it Mira’s new turn-on?”

Vergil remembered his wife scratching fondly at his chin. _Maybe…_

“You’re wasting my time!” Vergil snarled.

“Wow, nice to see you alive and well too.”He shoved his brother aside and waltzed into the apartment.His cowboy boots tracked mysterious muck across the floor.

The mirage blades shattered.Miranda would not be happy about more grime on the floor.“What are you doing here?”

Dante leaned Rebellion against the wall and made himself at home on the old, frayed couch per his habit.“Came to see my nephew, actually.”

“Nero isn’t here,” Vergil combated, folding his arms.

Dante gave him a quick perusal.“You look like somethin’ kicked your ass pretty good.Demons or the Mrs.?”

“Be gone!” Vergil snapped.“I’m busy!”

“Can I hang out until Nero gets home?”

Vergil gritted his teeth.“Are you deaf?”

Dante put a finger-gun to the side of his head.“Do I gotta shoot that damn thick skull of yours before you understand anything?It’s a long-ass haul from Red Grave!”

A small tremor ran through the apartment.“ _Yours_ is the thick skull!”Mirage blades manifested, bathing Vergil in a fiery blue light.“You keep showing up unannounced!Have you no manners at all?”

The air grew thick and hot, but Dante was unfazed.“You just aren’t that scary, bro.”

Vergil fumed.Triggering his devil was a huge breach of household rules.

“You can’t do anything to me ‘cause Mira will kick your pouty ass,” Dante chuckled.

Vergil’s patience was as thick as a single bonito flake.“Your flagrant disrespect ends now!”

Dante spread his hands, irritated.“I can’t just drop by and give my nephew a birthday present?”

“No, not when you just—!”

The mirage blades shattered into nothingness.Vergil’s wrath vanished with them as his face plummeted into pale terror. 

Dante wondered if his brother were about to go into shock, his nose crinkling in bewilderment—

_WHAM!_

“ _Ow_!” Dante moaned, doubling over and grasping the back of his head.“What the hell—!”

Clad in her husband’s bloodstained coat, Miranda stood over Dante, staring down at him like a cruel queen executing judgment.Water droplets ornamented her florid features.A few slid down her throat and over her exposed collarbones.She gripped her wooden hairbrush in one hand like a cudgel.

Vergil gulped in fear and wonder and bed-shredding passion.

Dante chanced a peek up at his suddenly vicious sister, one eye squished shut.Realization dawned as he noted her hair—wet like Vergil’s—and flushed skin.“Oh.”

“Fool,” Vergil chuckled vengefully.

_WHAM!_

A long bestial noise of pain grated in Vergil’s throat as if his demon had felt the blow too. 

Gawking at Miranda, he clutched at his forehead.“Why did you hit _me_?”

“Because your skull is clearly too thick to talk through!”

Dante chortled.“She just called you stupid—”

“You’re _both_ stupid!” Miranda raged.“You two bicker like you’re five-years old!It’s _pathetic_!Nero is only sixteen and he has more maturity than either of you!”

Both brothers avoided her reprimanding glower, their eyes glued to the floor, shamed into silence.

“Stop provoking Vergil!” she ordered Dante, stabbing her hairbrush at him.

He flinched, flattening his back to the couch, as if hers were the only weapon that might actually kill him.“Sure, it’s cool!”

She whirled on Vergil.“Ask your brother for help!You are stronger together and you cannot do everything alone!”

Vergil kept gawking at her.His mouth was drying out as were his eyes from the lack of blinking.

Miranda turned to Dante again, yanked on one of his coat lapels, and growled into his face, “Don’t ever interrupt my V and me again.Understood?”Her voice was hard and sharp like a freshly whetted dagger.

Dante nodded.“Yes, ma’am!”

She let him go, and then snatched Vergil’s chin in one hand.In a low tone, she commanded, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Wooden weapon in hand, Miranda returned to the bedroom.

Dante and Vergil blinked blankly at each other, absolutely stupefied.

After a lengthy silence, Dante asked, “Uh… Is it _that_ time of the month or something?”

Vergil slowly shook his head, flabbergasted.“I didn’t know she was capable of such…”

“Fury?” Dante rubbed at the back of his head again and checked his fingers for blood.“Shit, how was I supposed to know you two were gettin’ down?”

Vergil rolled his eyes so hard they felt bruised.

“For a second I actually thought she might have a literal demon inside.”Dante made a pondering expression of interest.“Might be pretty hot.”

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Vergil flared.“She’s your sister!”

It took a lot to raise Dante’s hackles.This merited a defense of his dignity.“I can say my sister’s hot without being gross!”

“Not when all you read is smut magazines!”

Dante lolled his head to one side, fed up.“Oh, here we go again.Get the hell over that!”

Vergil stewed in his futile snit.“It’s repulsive, Dante!”

“Why are you so touchy?”

“Why are you so boorish?”

Miranda’s stern voice called out from the bedroom doorway.“For the love of your father, _stop_!”Charged with wild exasperation, the hairbrush came hurtling at them.

Both brothers ducked the projectile like it was a grenade.Vergil executed a Trick Dodge at the last second while Dante—with a boost of Trickster—dove facedown onto the couch.

Miranda slammed the bedroom door.

Vergil flinched, his nose crinkling, shoulders hunching, teeth clamping together.

Dante huffed out a breath of relief to still be alive.“Mira’s the boss.”He rose from the couch, chuckling nervously.“No more nooky for you, bro.”

Vergil scowled hard enough to sour milk.“Are you really here to see Nero?”

“Yeah, but you too.You haven’t called in a couple weeks.Gotta keep an eye on you.”He thumped his brother in the shoulder with one fist.“No shame in callin’ for backup.I bet Nero is begging to hunt.”

Vergil nodded, pensive.“Perhaps I’ll call you when I take Nero on his first mission.Maybe.”

Dante smiled, flashing teeth.“ _That_ sounds like a fun party, so he’s gonna need this.”He reached into his crimson leather coat and pulled out a huge, double-barreled revolver of heavy but classy design.“I had some modifications done to it so it’ll punch right through demon ass.With that killer arm of his, Nero will have nothin’ to worry about.He’s got the power.”

Vergil glowered in paternal disapproval.“I don’t like guns.”

Dante snorted.“You’re just biased against ‘em because I use ‘em.”

“They are sloppy, dishonorable weapons!”

“You shoot ghost swords!”

“That is my own power!It’s different!”

“Bullshit!”

Vergil’s lip curled.“I don’t want Nero using guns.”

Dante pointed at him.“You said when he’s sixteen, and he’s been sixteen for a couple months now.”He waggled the hefty revolver.“This is a gift from his funcle.Took me seven rough gigs to have enough to pay for this bad boy.Had to hide the money from Lady on several occasions.Debt-dodging is a bitch.”

“Nero has enough training with Red Queen and the growing power of his devil bringer arm.He doesn’t need a gun!”

Dante returned the revolver to the inside of his coat.“Yeah, but he told me he wants one and that you’ve been an asshole about it.”He raised a hand, palm out to deflect verbal blows.“His words!Not mine!”

Vergil crossed his arms.“I am his father and I will decide what weapons he may use!”

The bedroom door opened.“ _Vergil_!”

Both brothers stiffened, bracing for a heavy blunt object to come soaring at their faces.Vergil cursed the apartment’s thin walls.

“Let Dante be Nero’s uncle!” Miranda shouted.

Dante looked at Vergil and raised his eyebrows, waiting for his brother’s reaction.

Too often Vergil allowed his paternal protection to override Dante’s desire to mentor his nephew and enjoy their growing bond.It was not his intention to rob Dante of his nephew, nor Nero of his uncle.

He sighed, and nodded at Miranda.She relaxed a little, and then closed the bedroom door again.

“Nero will be home after sundown,” Vergil told Dante, calmer now.“You should give it to him yourself.”

A smirk appeared in one scruffy corner of Dante’s mouth.“I could use some TLC at that bar downtown.Who knows?Maybe someone has an informal gig for me.Business has been kinda slow in Red Grave.”

“Sometimes citizens post notices,” Vergil mentioned.“You may find a meager hunt to keep you busy.”

Dante nodded and fitted Rebellion to his back.“I’ll check it out.In the meantime, you and the Mrs. have fun.See you after sundown.”

“Yes, go before Miranda decides to throw the kitchen knives.”Vergil shoved his little brother out the door.

“You two really are destiny,” Dante chuckled, and started down the stairs.

“Dante.”

He stopped and looked back at his older brother.

“You can call me too,” Vergil told him.“For backup.”

Dante nodded and gave his brother a lazy salute.“Countin’ on ya.”

Vergil closed the door, and then hurried back to Miranda, wondering if her explosive mood had been fully defused yet.He took the hairbrush with him.

Still wearing his coat, she stood at the bedroom window, looking out over the ocean.

Cautiously he approached his dangerously silent wife.“Miranda—?”

“I just don’t understand you sometimes,” she sighed, shaking her head.“Your head must be made of brick.”

Vergil touched his sore forehead again, wincing.“Fortunately for me.”

“Vergil.”She turned to him and touched his cheek, all her love shining in her eyes.“You obstinate, adorable ass.”

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her, his lips working in smooth, arousing purpose.

“I’m still upset with you,” she warned, trying to sound disapproving despite her awakening pleasure.“You need to learn to ask for help.”

He slipped his arms around her waist.“Why can’t we just be upset with my brother’s immaturity?”

She slapped his chest.“You were acting equally immature.”

“We’re not as bad as we used to be.”

Miranda thought for a moment.“Well, I suppose that’s true enough.”

“Then we need not speak of it anymore.”He moved in for another kiss, but she stopped him.

“Please,” she implored, taking his face in both hands.“Call your brother for tougher hunts.I haven’t been this worried since you were poisoned in Fortuna Castle!I thought maybe you’d been too badly wounded again and you needed help but you were alone—!”

He darted in for that denied kiss, tender and reassuring.He felt her give in to it, and a small moan was his reward.

“Very well,” he conceded impatiently between kisses.

She pulled away from his mouth and her scolding eyebrow rose again.“Vergil?”

The new bruise throbbed as a thread of vestigial fear entwined about his throat.“Yes, my love, I will call Dante if assistance is wise.”

Miranda’s reprimanding expression eased and she stroked his unshaven cheek.A little smile appeared.

 _Dante has always been right.She_ is _the boss, but I don’t mind._

He unfastened the buttons of his coat, unveiling her.“So am I forgiven?”

She lifted her chin, her smile smoky and teasing.“I suppose…”

“Well, then.”He ran his fingers over her bared breasts.“Let’s have some fun.”

Mirroring each other’s eager smiles, they loved each other into utter exhaustion. Curled up in one other in the tangled mess of the bed, both Vergil and Miranda spent the rest of the late morning in drowsy cuddles and consoling whispers.

Nero’s devil forearm itched, but he fought against the urge to scratch.The long black glove he wore in public to hide his disturbing mutation snagged on his scales.The beautiful girl standing beside him, her head on his shoulder, was an angel of warmth and grace.The sunlight shone in her autumn-red hair and she smelled like marigold and cream.Her fingers were laced with his gloved, clawed ones.They stood together on the cafe balcony, looking out over the sparkling sea.

“Um, Kyrie?” he began nervously.“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Kyrie looked up at him, her cinnamon-bronze eyes bright and pure.“What is it?”

“I, uh…”All the words in the world abandoned him as he gazed at her.

_I will protect her.I don’t care what it takes.She’s everything to me.Like Mom is to Dad._

Nero kissed Kyrie.

She was not expecting it, just as Miranda had promised, and she melted into Nero, body and soul.

“Me too,” she whispered, her cheeks like primroses.

Nero smiled.Fireworks burst inside him, a riot of color and light.

**Author's Note:**

> This story almost didn't happen 😣 I struggled so hard and so long with it 😓 I really thought I might have to scrap most of it and keep only bits and pieces for something else. I was going through some icky anxiety and that threw off my whole writing game and gave me writer's block for a while. However, my wonderful beta reader ChiharuChin kept encouraging me, and lo and behold I have a new story for you all before the new year! 😄🎉 I am very pleased with this new installment of _Gates of Paradise_ and I hope you enjoy it too! 😊
> 
> My own mother actually helped me brainstorm for this and came up with the hairbrush idea! 😆 My mom is awesome 😁
> 
> If you are so inclined or curious, my beta reader ChiharuChin did HAWT art of Vergil and his lady having fun in the bath 😏 RATED M 🔞 After clicking this link, click "View" to reveal the HAWTness 🔥 [Vergil/Miranda Hawt Bathtime](https://twitter.com/chiharuchin_r18/status/1344862225220173824?s=19)


End file.
